A tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) may be implemented as a direct TPMS or an indirect TPMS (ITPMS). A direct TPMS may employ a pressure sensor mounted in and/or on a tire to physically measure tire pressure of the tire. ITPMS may not use a physical pressure sensor, but may instead indirectly measure tire pressure by monitoring another available signal, such as a rotational speed of a wheel.